First Beginner
The First Beginner was the first incarnation of the Time Lord the Beginner. Not a lot is known about his life on Gallifrey, but his adventure started when Time Lords were being called to arms to which he ran and stole a TARDIS. (Encounters) Since then he hasn't stopped. Captured by the Cybermen and beginning the conversion process, his friend Mardock had to reverse the effects which led to the Beginner's regeneration into his second incarnation. (Convertion) Biography Running Away Upon hearing that the Time Lords were recruiting people in order to join a war, the Beginner ran away. Parked nearby where various TARDISes disguised as red rocks which fit into the red planet. Without looking back he took off, staying in the Time Vortex for a bit in order to decide where he would land. However, another TARDIS crashed into his, it being the Doctor's TARDIS. (Encounters) Crash Landing in the Forest After his first encounter with the Doctor the TARDIS crashed in a forest. The forest had various paths, each leading to a different area or climate. After further inspection he thought that the Cloud Biome was the most interesting and ventured there waiting for his TARDIS to repair itself. He quickly met a Cloud Creature called Majestic, however shortly after Land Creatures (or humans) started attacking his village. The Beginner ran with Majestic, but the village was destroyed as well as all of Majestic's friends and family. Determined to find out what was happening, he made his way to the King who's residence was in City in the Sky. The Beginner soon learned that the Cloud Creatures and the humans were at war as the humans wanted a lot of the Cloud Creature territory. After surviving more attacks like the one on The Path, they met up with the King who fought and beat the Land Creatures into submission. The Beginner later left but said that he'd be back one day. (Encounters) "Not sure if I can get used to this" Shortly after he took a TARDIS he ended up floating around an orange planet. However suddenly in a giant flash a whole new planet appeared. Intrigued the Beginner landed to investigate. As it turns out, Space Ninjas and Vortexalings has a war on the Space Ninja's planets which caused a Space Ninja to temporarily shift the planet into a vortex. The war restarted, but the Beginner was on the Space Ninja's side. He used dead Vortexalings to send to the mothership which caused a reaction with the Vortexaling Queen, deactivating all Vortexalings. (The Ghost Planet) The First Earthly Adventure The Beginner landed on Earth for the very first time. Fond of the environment he found he decided he'd stay here as it's away from the Time Lords but he looked very much like the humans. However peace and relaxation wouldn't be an option for him, as a lifeform underground called Forms were awakening and they wanted Earth back. Teaming up with Markson Frost the Beginner defeated the Forms and froze them in Sultur. (The Name of Earth). The Second Earthly Adventure The Beginner would stay there and get a job as a teacher. The Beginner grew suspicious of three students named Troy, Ambert and Zeg. These were super geniuses who appeared to know everything about the universe who ordinary students shouldn't. After their main source of information was taken from them they led the Beginner to their base who with the help of Markson Frost shut down their base of operations. The Beginner decided that he brought nothing but trouble to Earth and so he left. (Invasion of the Perfectlings) An Old Foe Upon leaving Earth, the Beginner floats around in his TARDIS before being shot down from a nearby planet. This planet was Skaro and the Daleks planned to use his TARDIS to make Skaro fly; the Dalek's response to the Time Lord's Starbane a giant warship the size of a planet. In order to terminate both side's part in the war, he infiltrated the Starbane as the Master and was able to steal the Orb of Fates. After being shot, the Orb shattered into three pieces and opened portals to different planets. One of the pieces went to Telos, and the other Sontar. The Beginner went back to Skaro and pierced through a Dalek to hide it. (Skaro) The Jones Garden The Beginner decided to land in the Jones Gardens excepting a wide variety of plants for many worlds, but only found one and a bulb in what was otherwise barren and empty. The plant was the Raxoclofalopt plant which had fallen through a time crack and devoured the rest of the plants including garden owner Jim Jones himself. However the Beginner tampered with the recent digestion, pouring the plant's life energy into the bulb to repopulate the garden. However the Beginner came to a realisation that the plant mentioned a time crack. (Attack of the Plant) World War 2 The Beginner traces the crack to World War II where he meets the Doctor, however not for the first time in his life. Mark, a bystander, was erased from time by coming into contact with the crack, who was a lonely alien who just wanted to make friends. However, it was dangerous and was deactivated by the Beginner. The Doctor returned to his TARDIS, but rejected him, which meant the Beginner needed to go back to the location that TARDIS previously went to, Rome. (The War and the Time Crack) Statues in Rome The Beginner and the Doctor arrived in Rome, however his TARDIS was being guarded by a roman guard, who attacked the Doctor attempting to get back into his TARDIS. The Beginner was able to heal the Doctor in his TARDIS but when they left, the guard was gone and the statues had moved. The Doctor disappeared and the Beginner had to deal with the threat alone. He weaponsed their teleporting systems and teleported them all away from Rome. (TARDIS in Rome) A Warm Welcome to Hell The Beginner arrived in Hell, a planet where skeletons roam... or at least they used to. They all escaped, except one. Lord Erdarath, who decided to remain to serve his sentence in punishment. However, he became corrupt and evil, and wanted the Beginner. The Beginner had to destroy Hell in order to destroy the evil, however leaving the skeletons without a place to serve their punishment. (Skeleton in Hell) The River Snake The Beginner lands in a park, but shortly after a Basilisk emerges from the river. He wants the Earth, but was defeated by using his own poison thanks to the Beginner's knowledge of Harry Potter. (Revenge of the Basilisk) The Wreck of the Disaster Hotel The Beginner teleported to the wreck of the Disaster Hotel as it was named, during a Cyberman invasion of the Earth. One of the Cybermen was the Doctor's brother, Luke. However he was killed by the Beginner. Shortly after his Cybercorpse was controlled by the Doctor temporarily. (The Doctor's Brother) Old Friends The Beginner clashed TARDISes with The Writer and Spike Dimentos, however he had met them before. They were able to solve the issue with relative comfort and were glad that they could catch up. (The Time Bubble) Mardock and the End The Beginner was in his TARDIS drifting through the vortex, until he realised he was reaching the end. Landing in the last thing that ever existed, he met with a prisoner called Mardock, who planned on trapping the Beginner in order to steal his ship and escape. However the Beginner thwarted him, he decided on letting Mardock tag along with him on his adventures. (End of the Line) Further Adventures with Mardock The first place that the Beginner took Mardock to was a park where the Rock Kind was. The Beginner moved all their life energy into Mardock's bad leg to make it better. (Return of the Rock Kind) The Beginner and Mardock were sent to the Test of the Time Lords where Time Lords had to prove their worth. Sir Grofi was the one that sent them there. (Test of a Time Lord Part 1). The Beginner and Mardock were able to escape but Grofi was long gone before that. (Test of a Time Lord Part 2). This test ended up being fabricated by the Death. (Like Father Like Son) Their travels ended up taking them to a conversion chamber where a Cyberman would attempt to convert the Beginner into a Cyberman. He almost succeeded, but the Beginner was able to find a potion that'd stop the conversion process. However, this ended up proving fatal, causing the Beginner to regenerate into his second form. (Convertion). He accidentally left Mardock behind. (2012) Camera in the TARDIS At one point a camera landed in his TARDIS. He used the opportunity to wish everyone a happy new year, wherever and whenever they are. (New Year) The Battle At one point in the Beginner's life, the Beginner met his two future incarnations in order to try and save Jo. However, accidentally converting her into a Cyberman. (Battle of the Beginner) Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords Category:Incarnations of the Beginner